Please Don't Be Scared
by Shelby-Belby
Summary: Hal never realized how much Ben meant to him until he didn't have him anymore. Now that he has him back, he won't let anything keep his little brother from him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Falling Skies TNT does. This story is purely for entertainment purposes. M for incest and gay sex. If you aren't into that, don't read it.

* * *

><p>Tom set Matt on the floor and went to talk to Anne. Matt crawled into Hal's lap and started to fall asleep.<p>

Ben groaned and closed his eyes tighter.

"Dad!" Hal called quietly, standing up holding Matt.

Tom was in the room with his sons in a matter of seconds. He knelt down in front of Ben.

"Dad?" Ben said his voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah, Ben. It's Dad." Tom said, putting his hand on Ben's cheek.

"Where are we?" he yawned.

"Later. Now just sleep." Tom said, rubbing Ben's cheek.

The young teenager nodded and closed his eyes.

"You two should get some sleep too." Tom said, standing up.

"Matt is." Hal said, holding the eight year old out to Tom.

"You should go to bed sometime before dawn." Tom said, taking his youngest son.

Hal nodded and sat down on the empty cot beside Ben's. Tom raised his eyebrows.

"Someone should stay with him. And you have sentry duty." Hal replied.

"Sleep." Tom said, walking out of the hospital with Matt. He turned the lights off on his way out.

Hal and Ben were the only two in the hospital. The other parents had come to take their children to the classrooms they had claimed at homes.

Hal pulled his boots off and dropped them on the floor beside his rifle. He set his coat and gloves beside them. He laid down, his fingers locked behind his head, staring at the ceiling, listening to Ben breathing.

Ben turned his head and looked over at Hal.

"Hi." He said quietly.

"You should be sleeping." Hal said, not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"Shouldn't you?" Bed retorted.

"My sleep pattern is all messed up. I sleep when I'm tired and when my schedule allows it. You sleep at night." The older boy explained.

"I'm gone for months and you don't even want to talk to me. That's cold." Ben sighed. He was half teasing, half serious.

"That's not true." Hal snapped, jerking up and staring right at his little brother. "You were gone for six months. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you. Where's Ben? Is he okay? What's happening to him? And when I saw you walking with the other harness kids, following the mech, it was all I could do not to grab you. When we finally did get the chance to get you, it was the happiest I have been since this who fucking thing happened. I killed the damn skitter that was watching over you."

"Well…Hal, it's not like they tortured us. They took care of us." Ben said quietly, sitting up.

"No. Ben, listen to me." He stared his little brother in the eye. "They took you away from us." Tears fogged up his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "They stole you."

Without a sound, Ben moved over and sat beside his big brother. He saw something he would never see. He saw his older brother, the cocky, lacrosse player cry.

Ben squeezed Hal's shoulder.

Ben reached up and cautiously wiped a tear off of Hal's cheek.

Dark brown eyes met beautiful greens ones and Hal felt the protectiveness to his brother wash over him like a wave.

Ben started to pull his hand away. Hal reached out and grabbed the blonde's wrist. He pulled Ben toward him and their bodies slammed together.

Hal smashed his lips against his little brother's, holding the sides of his face as he shoved his tongue down Ben's throat.

A million thoughts ran through Hal's mind but one suppressed all other. He loved his little brother and he needed him now.

Ben's lips parted slightly and he let him in. Hal deepened the kiss hungrily, grinding his hips against Ben's leg.

Ben, not being able to breathe, put his sweaty palms on brother's chest and pushed weakly. It took Hal a few seconds before he realized what Ben was doing. He pulled back.

"I'm so sorry Ben. I'm—oh God." Hal said, staring at his little brother. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. I am so sorry."

He looked down at the ground.

"Hal." Ben said, putting his hand on his bicep. "Look at me."

Hal reluctantly looked at his little brother. Ben leaned forward and pressed his lips against his older brothers.

Ben's kiss was different. It wasn't as needing and hungry. It was gentle and innocent.

Ben pulled away a second later.

"Don't be sorry," he whispered. "I liked it."

Hal smiled and leaned in to kiss Ben again. His nose brushed against Ben's cheek and he stopped.

"You need to rest." Hal sighed, kissing Ben's cheek.

"I'm fine. I don't need to." Ben said quickly.

"Yes you do. You have to. So lay down on your bed." Hal said, standing up.

Ben didn't move.

Hal cracked his back and picked his little brother up. He dumped him on his cot. Ben rolled on to his side, his back to Hal.

"I'll be in the bed right next to you. I'll be here when you wake up." Hal said, covering his baby brother with a dark green blanket.

His fingers brushed against the harness spikes. Hal pulled his hand away in uneasiness.

"They're pretty gross huh." Ben said quietly.

It was obvious he was trying to be joking, but Hal knew better. He could tell by the sound of his voice that Ben had tears in his eyes.

"Not really." Hal said, rubbing his brother's shoulder. "Now sleep."

He leaned down and kissed Ben on the cheek. Ben nodded and wiped his eyes. Hal gave Ben's shoulder one last squeeze before lying down on his own cot.

In a matter of minutes the hospital was filled with the soft sound of Ben's deep, slow breaths.

The sound and the knowing that his little brother was safe and less then an arms length away relaxed Hal for the first time in months. He locked his fingers behind his neck and settled into the cot, for the first time realizing how tired he was.

Hal was almost asleep when a loud gasp pulled him back to reality. He looked over at Ben. He was sitting up on his cot, looking around. His breathing was heavy and shaky.

"Benny, you okay?" Hal asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Ben said, unconvincingly.

"You're a horrible liar." Hal said, pushing himself up. "What's wrong?"

"Jus-just a bad dream." He said, shaking his head like he was trying to erase the memories.

Ben rubbed his eyes and laid back down, his back to Hal.

"You sure you're okay?" Hal asked.

Ben didn't respond.

Hal stood up and sat down on the edge of Ben's cot.

"Ben…" he tried, but couldn't think of anything to say. He was never good at the talking aspect of comforting people.

Ben looked over his shoulder and up at Hal. His cheeks were damp with tears.

"Was it really that bad?" he asked, wiping his little brother's tears away.

His dirty fingers left faint mud stains on his cheeks.

"That's the thing, Hal…it wasn't scary at all…" Ben started, sitting up.

"…What?" the sixteen year old asked.

"Dumb jock." He muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Math geek." Hal said back out of reflex. "No, seriously. Tell me."

He reached out and pulled Ben into his lap. Ben burrowed into Hal's strong chest, burying his face in his older brother dirty, long sleeve shirt.

"Come on, Ben. Talk." Hal said, stroking Ben's dirty, blonde hair.

"…I was with the skitters…" he started quietly. Hal had to focus to hear the quiet, muffled words. "And…it was normal...like a boring dream about the family before all this started…but that's what scares me…is that it seemed so normal to be with the skitters…they did care about us…they treated us like how Mom and Dad treat us…and I liked it there. In the dream I mean. I didn't have a harness on…and I liked being with the skitters." Ben choked out the words out, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I don't want to be with them. I want to stay here with you and Dad and Matt and everyone…Hal what happens if they come back for us?"

"I won't let them take you, Ben. Not again." Hal said, holding his brother tightly.

Ben nodded and buried his face deeper in Hal's chest. Hal could tell that his young brother was trying hard not to break down.

"It's okay." He said, rubbing his little brother's back. "I've got you. You're safe now."

Ben held on to Hal tightly, sobbing into his torso.

It took ten minutes for Ben to start calming down. He pulled away and looked up at Hal. He leaned up and kissed Hal. His lips were wet and salty from all the crying. He quickly deepened the kiss. The two fought for dominance, Hal won.

Ben started dry humping Hal's stomach.

Hal reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. "None of that." He gripped Ben's hip and held them still.

Ben groaned in exasperation and dropped his head on to Hal's shoulder. "Why not?"

"Cause you're whining." Hal teased.

"You're mean to me." Ben pouted.

"I'm you're big brother it's my job." Hal said, sliding one hand over Ben's hip to his groin.

Ben moaned at the slight touch.

"I knew you wanted me." Hal laughed.

"Shut up." Ben responded halfheartedly, grinding his dick against Hal's hand.

"Never math geek." He said, pulling his hand away. He peeled his dirty shirt off and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Jerk."

Ben slid off of Hal's lap and on his knees on the floor. With shaky hands he undid Hal's belt and jeans.

"I don't think you can handle me little brother." Hal laughed pushing his jeans and boxers down to his knees.

Ben's eyes grew wide when he saw all eight and a half inches of Hal's dick. "Wow." He muttered.

"I know." Hal said proudly. "I don't think you can take it."

Ben didn't say anything, just stared at his brother. Hal was bigger then him. He had expected that but didn't expect him to be so much bigger.

"Told you." Hal laughed.

Ben leaned forward and took half of his brother in his mouth at once. He forced himself not to gag as he slid down the length of his manhood. Hal's curly, black pubic hairs tickled Ben's nose as he took the last inch of his brother into his mouth.

Hal chuckled quietly in pleasure, rubbing Ben's back with one hand.

Ben started bobbing his head, back and forth, running his tongue around the organ in his mouth.

"Oh, fuck." Hal moaned, raking his fingernails along Ben's shoulder. "Just—ugh, slow down."

Ben smirked. It was a rare occasion when Ben had the upper hand. He picked up speed, his mouth moving over his brother's dick faster.

"Oh fuck you." Hal smiled trusting into Ben's mouth.

A second later Ben felt Hal's dick twitch.

"Fuck, Ben. Stop." Hal said, shoving him off hard.

Ben slammed into the science counter behind him with a whimper.

"Ugh, Ben. I'm sorry." Hal said, fight to hold back his orgasm. "You're mouth's just not where I want to cum."

Ben gave his brother a confused look.

Hal sat down on his brother's knees and pressed his cock against his bare stomach.

"Oh." Ben said with a smile.

"Lemme see your back." Hal said his tone serious.

Ben wiggled out from under his brother's legs and turned around. A big bruise was starting to form on his lower back.

"Ben, I'm sorry." He said, running his fingers over the mark.

"It's okay. It doesn't even hurt." Ben lied.

"You're a horrible liar." Hal said again.

Ben shrugged and turned around. Hal pulled him into a hug.

"You're wearing too many clothes." Hal snickered.

"We can fix that." Ben smiled.

Hal pulled Ben to his feet and quickly undid his jeans and pushed them off.

Ben dropped to his knees and took Hal in his mouth again, getting it wet.

"Get it as wet as you can." Hal said, rubbing Ben's head. "It's gonna hurt."

Ben pulled away and stood up. "I know."

Hal turned Ben around and pushed him up against the counter.

"Don't you think a bed would be better?" Ben asked quietly as the head of Hal's dick poked at his ass.

"All we have are cots for now. But if you would rather…on all fours on the edge of the cot." Hal said, kissing the dark bruise on Ben's shoulder.

Ben did as he was told. Hal positioned himself behind his little brother.

"Ready?" he asked, gripping Ben's hips.

Ben took a deep breath and nodded, digging his fingers into the stiff fabric on the cot.

Hal pushed slowly into Ben. Ben bit down hard on his lip, refusing to tell his brother to stop.

"You okay, Ben?" Hal asked, stopping half way in.

"It-it hurts." Ben gasped.

"I know." Hal said, rubbing his back.

"Just keep going." Ben groaned, dropping to his elbows.

Hal pushed in the rested of the way. Ben had his face buried in his pillow, trying not to scream.

"There. The worst part is over." Hal comforted his little brother.

Ben pushed himself up and nodded, suddenly too exhausted for words.

Hal nodded and began thrusting into his little brother. He slowly picked up speed until he was fucking Ben so hard the cot was shaking.

"Ugh—fuck, Ben." Hal grunted, digging his bit down fingernails into Ben's hips. "I'm…fuck—I'm gonna—"

"It's okay. Just cum inside me." Ben moaned quietly.

That was all Hal needed to hear. With one last hard trust Hal shot his load into Ben's ass.

Panting and sweaty, Hal pulled out. He was tired and all he wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep. But he wanted to make Ben come. He flipped Ben on to his back and was surprised to find Ben's limp dick and cum on his stomach.

Ben laughed quietly. "I finished about a minute ago. I just wanted you to cum so I didn't say anything."

Hal laughed and leaned down to kiss his little brother. "I knew you loved me."

Ben closed his eyes and smiled. "Dumb jock."

Hal pulled his boxers and jeans back on. He looked over at Ben pulling his shirt over his head. He was lying across the cot in a very uncomfortable looking position, falling asleep.

"Come on. We need to get you dressed." Hal said, dropping Ben's boxers and jeans on the cot beside his brother.

Ben groaned tiredly.

"Come on." Hal said, pulling his brother to his feet. "I'll help you."

Hal put Ben's arms around his neck and helped him into his clothes. He gently laid his brother down on his cot and cleaned up his stomach with a damp washcloth.

He covered him up with a blanket and turned to his bed. Ben reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Stay with me." Ben said feebly. "Please?"

"Ben, I don't think we can both fit." Hal said turning back around and surveying the small cot.

The young teenager whined, pulling on his older brother's wrist.

"Fine. Scoot over." He said, lying down on his side.

He wrapped his arms around Ben and pulled him close. Ben buried his face in Hal's shirt and started to fall asleep.

"What do we say if Dad asks?" Hal asked.

"The truth." Ben yawned.

Hal felt his heart speed up.

"That I had a dream about skitters that scared me and you comforted me. We'll just leave out everything after that." He said.

"My smart little brother." Hal said, kissing the crown of his head.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>

_I wish my chapters for my other stories could be this long!_

Falling Skies_ is my not so new obsession. I have liked it since my dad asked me if I wanted to watch it with him at 11 o'clock at night when it permered. It is totally amazing! I love it._

_I've had this idea for a long time, I've just never got around to writing it. I've had the idea of an incest story for them since Ben saw Hal following the mech, but I couldn't write it then, because I didn't know what was going to happen. These are two of my favourite characters._

_This will follow the story line of Falling Skies. I will be using some of the scenes from Falling Skies, but not the correct dialouge, because I can't remember it, I don't have it recorded any more and I can't find it anywhere online. But, if you have seen the show you'll know what episode it's in._

_The information about the skitters that comes out of Ben's mouth is a combination of what Rick had said, what Ben told Matt, what I have seen and mainly my imagination. I hope when it comes back on they will explain it more._

_I think I am done babbling. Thank you if you read all of this. Thank you for reading my story. I will continue when I have time. Don't forget to review._

_Thanks._

_- Shelby_


	2. Chapter 2

"Nine-nine. One hundred. One hundred and one. One hundred and two." Matt said in astonishment.

"Guy. Come on. I got night sentry duty." Hal groaned. He never would have admitted to them, but he liked to hear them talking. He was glad that Ben was back and that Matt was happy.

Ben walked over to his cot, looking for a shirt. He walked over to the couch and started digging through backpacks.

"Pretty gross huh." Ben said, feeling Matt staring at the spikes.

"Can I touch one?" Matt asked.

"…Sure." Ben said slowly, looking at his little brother in confusion.

Matt reached out cautiously and gently gripped one of the spikes. Ben twisted away, groaning in pain, grabbing at his throat. Hal sat up, ready to help. Ben started laughing.

"You jerk. That wasn't funny." Matt laughed.

"I couldn't help myself." Ben laughed, tickling his little brother.

Hal laid back down, trying to get some sleep.

"Ben, what was it like? With the skitters?" The youngest Mason asked.

"What do you want to know? How they smell?" Ben teased, pulling his shirt on.

"No. I'm serious." Matt laughed. "Did they talk to you?"

Ben sighed and thought. "Not like you think it is—you don't exactly have your own thoughts when you with them. It's not like you're thinking. At least not the way you normally do…it's like someone's thinking with you.

Matt gave him a confused look.

"Uhm…Remember when we went camping and you weren't feel well. You were tired and thirsty and your stomach hurt. Well…Imagine if Dad knew everything you wanted before you even asked for it." he said softly.

"You must have been scared."

"When they first got me I was never more afraid in my entire life." He said quietly, reaching out and pulling Matt close. "But after the harness is wasn't that bad."

"Did you miss us?" he asked suddenly, looking up at his big brother.

"I don't know…some bazaaro alien way, I think the skitters actually care about us, you know…they weren't monsters. They were our family. I know it sounds weird. But sometimes I still miss that."

Ben squeezed Matt's shoulder and walked over to his coot. Matt walked out of the room. He kicked off his shoes and flopped onto his stomach.

"Ben?" Hal asked, rolling on to his other side, facing his brother.

"I thought you had to sleep." Ben said, pulling his face out of his pillow.

"It's not important right now. Did you mean it?" Hal asked.

"Mean what?" Ben asked, dropping his arm off the cot, his fingers brushing against the linoleum floor.

"About this skitters."

"I mean everything I saw about them. They did treat us well…they didn't want to hurt us…it's complicated…I—know I don't want to go back." He said changing his train of through mid-sentence.

"I won't let them take you again." Hal said.

Ben smiled and closed his eyes.

Hal stood up and locked the door to their room. He walked over and straddled Ben's hips. Ben buried his face in his pillow, hiding his blushing cheeks.

"Come on. We don't have all day." The teenager said, flipping his little brother on to his back.

"Well, Dad's on a scouting mission and Matt is probably helping Uncle Scott. Nobody is going to come looking for us for I'd say an hour or so. Unless they know you have night duty…" Ben thought. "Then we'd be good until your watch starts."

"Math geek." Hal said, smashing his lips against his brother's.

Hal slipped his hands into Ben's shirt, pushing it up as he ran his hands over Ben's smooth torso. He pulled away from the kiss and pulled Ben's shirt off.

Ben reached up and pulled Hal's shirt off, tossing it on the floor. He put his hands on Hal's back and pulled him down, kissing him deeply. Hal took regained dominance and pulled away.

"What?" Ben whined, raising his hips off his cot, grinding himself again Hal.

Hal took a deep breath, resisting the urge to give in to Ben.

"I want to know if you meant what you said." Hal said, running his fingers over Ben's chest, making the young boy shiver.

"About what?" Ben asked, closing his eyes.

"About missing the skitters." He said.

"And why ask now?" He was on the verge of whining.

"Because I have you wrapped around my finger. I know I'll get the truth out of you." The oldest Mason boy smirked, pushing down on his brother's groin.

He moaned loudly. He placed a quick kiss on Ben's bottom lip before sitting up again.

"Answer." He demanded, grinding his hips again Ben's.

"It's complicated." he said, unfastening Hal's belt.

"Not good enough." He said, grabbing Ben's hands and pinning them above his head.

"It was like having someone know you every thought, without it being weird or strange. Like how I explained it to Matt…" he whined, thrusting his hips against Hal. "Having someone who cares about you know everything you want before you ask…it was…nice."

Hal released his grip on Ben's wrists and pushed himself up, sitting on Ben's thighs.

"You're mad…and heavy." he said, pushing himself up.

He climbed off of Ben and lay down on his own cot.

"Hal…" he said, standing beside him. "I'm glad I'm back. I don't want to be with the skitters. It's like missing summer camp. You miss it, but you don't want to go back. Eventually you get over it."

"Until next summer." Hal muttered.

"I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with Dad and Matt. And you, Hal." he said, straddling Hal's hips. "I couldn't bear leaving you."

Hal didn't say anything. Ben sighed and lay down on his chest. He was gently humping Hal's leg. Hal chuckled quietly.

"Ben." He said, trying to stop laughing. "I know you're only fourteen, but do you have any self control?"

"When I want to." He laughed.

Hal stopped laughing and looked at the door. Ben gave him a confuse look.

"Someone's coming. Get in your own bed." He said.

Ben pouted.

"Go on." Hal said, kissing Ben on the forehead and gently pushing him towards his cot.

Ben lied down on his cot, his back to his brother, but nobody came to the door. He looked over his shoulder when he heard a cot creak loudly. Hal was getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need to talk to Dr. Glass." He said absentmindedly, tugging at his jeans.

Ben noticed the bulge in the front Hal's jeans.

"Shouldn't you take care of the before you leave?" he asked, hopefully.

Hal didn't respond as he walked out the door.

Ben buried his face in his pillow, tears in his eyes, thinking he had upset his brother.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>

_Well, that didn't go as I had hoped. Don't you hate when you are writing the writing takes over and before you know it something totally different is written on the page? I actually quiet life it. I love when the story tells itself to me...wow, I sound kind of high. I am not...right now. =D_

_For most of my author alert subscribers, you were probably hoping for another one of my stories, I am sorry to disappoint. I am having writers block majorly. And the only reason this one is easy for me to update is I am following the time line of the actual show. Once I catch up with the episodes, I have some ideas...back to where I was orignally going with this, if you have any ideas for my other stories, and you'd like to help, don't be afraid to let me know._

_Thanks._

_- Shelby_


End file.
